Unexpected
by Will Fenton
Summary: Danny has grown up, gotten married to Sam, and has kids! What happens when his 14 year old daughter develops ghost powers? Read to find out!
1. Willow Will Fenton

**This is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Daniel "Danny" Fenton was nervously pacing the hospital waiting room.

"Dude, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing," Tucker "Tuck" Folley said while watching Danny pace the floor.

"I'm just so nervous!" Danny confessed to his best friend of 12 years.

"Dude, that's totally natural! I was nervous too when Alyssa had Michel and Matthew," Tucker replied.

"Daddy!" A voice called, running up to Danny.

"Nicole, Alex, I thought you weren't going to come till later!" Danny said, hugging his two kids.

"Well, Grandma, Grandpa, and Auntie Jazz wanted to see the baby being born," Nicole said, looking up at her father.

"Danny!" Jack Fenton said, giving his son a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Danny, sorry about coming early, but we anted to see the baby!" Maddie Fenton said to her son.

"Well, the baby's hasn't been born yet, I'm still waiting," Danny said to his parents.

"Bet you're nervously waiting," Jazz laughed.

"Hey where's Lainey?" Danny asked looking around for Jazz's four-year-old daughter.

"She's home with John," Jazz replied, referring to her husband.

"Oh," Danny said, when suddenly a nurse came up and asked

"Excuse me, but are you Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Nothing," The nurse laughed," Both mother and daughter are fine, congratulations you have a daughter!"

"I do!" Danny said excitedly.

"Yes, let me take you to her and mother," The nurse said, walking down a corridor.

"Here you are," The nurse said, opening the door to room 216.

"Hello Danny," Samantha "Sam" Fenton said, when Danny walked into the room. She was holding a small bundle.

"Is that?' Danny asked, pointing to the bundle.

"Yes, Daniel Fenton, meet your daughter," Sam smile, and held out the bundle for Danny to hold.

"She's so tiny," Danny observed, looking at his daughter. And indeed she was, only 5 lbs, 6 oz. She was like a baby Sam; she looked so much like her mother. "She looks so much like you, what should we name her?"

"Well, how about Willow?" Sam asked her husband.

"That's a great name. Her full name shall be Willow Samantha Fenton." Danny declared, kissing Willow on her forehead.

"That's decided then; could you bring in the twins to see their new baby sister?" Sam asked, taking Willow from her father.

"Sure," Danny replied and was back in a minute with the twins.

"Ohh, let me see, let me see!" Nicole begged, jumping up and down to try and see the baby. Danny picked up the two to see their little sister.

"Whoa she's tiny!" Alex exclaimed, after he saw his sister.

"Yeah!" Nicole said, agreeing with Alex's statement. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Willow," Danny replied, setting the two down.

"Willow, that's a weird name," Nicole said, wrinkling her nose, "I'll call her Will."

14 years later...

* * *

**Cliffy! I really want to continue this story so review!!**


	2. Casper High Part 1

**Thanks ravenfan107, kpfan72491, Author323, and DemonFromThePast! You guys rock! Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

* * *

BEEP-BEEP! Willow "Will" Fenton's alarm clock rang, summoning Will to get up.

"5 more minutes," Will murmured, slapping her hand at the clock, unfortunately she noticed the time.

"Shit!" Will yelled, jumping out of bed and start to get her clothes on. Once she was done with that, she grabbed her backpack and thundered down the stairs.

"Hey Mom hey Dad, bye Mom, bye Dad," Will called to her parents while running out the door.

'Will, did you eat?" Will's mother asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Will grabbed a banana, "I'll eat on the way." Will rushed outside, "Nikki! Alex! Could you guys give me a ride?"

"It's Nicole," Will's 16-year-old sister corrected, "And no, we can't be seen with freshman." Once she said that, the two sped away, leaving Will chocking on a cloud of exhaust.

Will managed to choke out, "Thank you!" Then she grabbed her skateboard and went off to hell, otherwise known as high school.

"Ms. Fenton what pleasure we have of you joining us this morning," Mr. Lancer said, once Will was in the door. "Detention for being tardy 3 days in a row, why Ms. Fenton, can't you be like your older siblings? They were never late."

"Sorry," Will mumbled, flopping into her seat. After a couple minutes had passed and Mr. Lancer was announcing the announcements, a note fell onto Will's desk.

_Will, y were u l8? _

_Yeah? _

Will quickly wrote on the paper, _I overslept, what is new?_ After her two best friends, Matt and Sam read the note Will leaning on her desk, and ended up falling onto the floor.

"Oww!" Will exclaimed, rubbing her elbow.

"Are you alright Will?" Sam asked, helping her up.

"Ms. Fenton! Trying to play a joke in my class, eh. 2 weeks of detention!" Mr. Lancer announced.

"But, But!" Will protested.

"No buts, Ms. Fenton! 2 weeks!" Mr. Lancer said, just after the bell rung. "Off with you lot."

Once they were out of Mr. Lancer's class, Matt asked "Will, how the hell did you do that?!"

"I… I don't know," Will replied, looking at her hands. The bell rang, signaling students to go to their next class.

"Oh joy, we have P.E. next, full of jocks and cheerleaders," Sam muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Will laughed, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is! When you have to be compared to mega-jocks like Sean," Sam said, heading off to the boys' locker room. He saluted Will and then walked into the boys' locker room.

Will laughed and walked into the girls' locker room. Once she was in their, Alysia was openly undressing.

"Oh God," Will muttered under her breath and started to change into her gym clothes.

"Will, will you ever go through puberty?" Alysia asked, unfortunately noticing Will's lack of … well, anything.

"Shut up Alysia," Will said, stuffing her clothes into a locker.

"Will, you need to get control of your temper," Alysia smirked, examining her nails. Will's temper soared, causing her to ball her hands into fists, when suddenly Sierra Maul sticks her head in and yells, "Hey you guys need to come to gym, coach is getting mad!"

Alysia and her posse of Alysia-wannabees strutted to the door, Alysia pushing all of Will's stuff to the ground, said, "I get you again, you little bitch."

A couple of minutes later, Will ran out to the gym just while coach was explaining what they were doing today. "Fenton! Late today! A week of detention!" Coach Turblant yelled.

"Oh, tough luck, what happened?" Sam muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"Alysia," Will muttered back not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Today we are doing soccer, you will be divided into two teams, red and blue. Captain of red is Alysia, Captain of blue is Sam. I have to go to the office for something, I'll be back so no messing around!"

Once he was gone, Alysia announced, "All the popular kid on my team, all the freaks on Sam's." It ended being somewhat even, considering Alysia rejected all who she thought 'were cool enough'. The game started with Sam and Will both being starting forward for their team. Starting forwards for the red team were Alysia, Sean, and Jack, Sean's jock friend. The red team got the ball first and Alysia kicked it straight into Will's face…

* * *

**Aww poor Will! Here's a little challenge for you guys, who are Alysia's and Sean's parents? (They're brother and sister) For bounus points who's Jack dad? I'll give you a hint, Chinese.**


	3. Casper High Part 2

As the ball hurled at Will, she thought, _Aww Fuck!_ When the ball reached Will, it just passed right through her! "What the-?!" Will muttered, noticing that no one noticed the ball passing through her. The game continued, when it finally ended it was red 6, blue 1. Blue's one goal was when Frank, red's goalie accidentally drop the ball while he was holding it.

Once Sam and Will were heading to their lockers after Gym, Sam asked, "Will what happen?! I mean the ball passed right through your face!"

"I don't know! These freak things just keep happening!" Will exclaimed, bumping into Sierra Thomas.

"Oh, hello Will, Sam. Great game wasn't it?" Sierra asked, shifting her books into her left hand.

"H-Hello, Sierra," Sam mumbled, looking at the ground.

Will rolled her eyes and thought, _how can her like her?!? She is a little…_ She was interrupted from her thoughts when Sam nudged her side. "Hi," She mumbled, not caring about Sierra.

"Sam, Will! Oh hey, Sierra," Matt said, coming up on the trio. "Will, Sam! You have to come see this!"

"What is it now, Matt?" Will sighed once they were in the Computer Lab.

"It's not one of those 3 eyed cats again is it?" Sam asked.

"No! It's about Amity Park's history, well sorta," Matt said, opening up a window.

"What do you mean, sorta?" Will inquired, peering at the screen. The screen read **Danny Phantom Is He Retiring? **The article went on to describe this heroic ghost.

"That was dated 14 years ago. And take a look at this," Matt said, opening up another window. It read **Almost 14 Years of Retirement, Will Danny Phantom Ever Come Back? **It went on to say the heroic deeds of the ghost, and a letters section describing if they thought if he would ever come back.

"Why is this so important, Matt?" Sam asked, "I mean, it's cool, but was so important?"

"Well, I've been researching the Ecto-Plasum scale recently, and it's been really, really high!" Matt responded, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "So, I've been thinking that there will be a huge ghost… 'season', you could call it."

"But, can't Fenton Works capture them?" Will asked, referring to her grandparent's ghost hunting business.

"Actually, they didn't capture most of the ghost, Danny Phantom did so…" Matt trailed off.

"So, either Danny Phantom has to come out of retirement or we need a new ghost hero." Sam finished much to Matt's dismay. RING-RING!!

"Well you two can skip class, but I can't get into any more trouble, Mom's already gonna kill me!" Will yelled and ran to her next class. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, at least until Lunch…

At lunch, Will sat down at her normal seat next to Sam and Matt, when Alysia came up and said, "Hey Will is it true that you've slept with both of these… boys?" She and her posse of populars laughed.

"Why you little..!" Sam jumped up, and muttered. He never was able to finish his sentence when Will suddenly snapped. She punched Alysia straight in the face. Alysia crumpled and was out before she hit the floor. Will looked at her hand and realized it was glowing a light green. "What the hell?!?" Matt muttered, noticing Will's hand.

"You're gonna be in trouble! TEACHER!! WILL PUNCHED ALYSIA!!!" One of the Alysia-wannabees yelled. Will ran to the only place she knew that no one would look, The Janitor's Closet on the second floor.

Hundreds of thoughts ran threw Will's head as she ran. _WHAT DID I JUST DO?!?!?!?!? I FINALLY SNAPPED!!!! I PUNCHED ALYSIA… wait that might not be a bad thing… OH SHIT!!! WHEN MOM FINDS OUT, I'M DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Once Will finally got there, she was struggling to control what was happening. "What's happening to me?" Will asked and then started slowly sliding to the floor. Will then blacked out.

Once Will woke up, she muttered, "My head!" and started standing up. She passed by a mirror on they way out and finally noticed how she looked. "What the?!?!" Will mumbled, running her fingers through her hands, which was now a snow white. Her eyes were a glowing green. She looked at her hands, which were the same color as they had been earlier.

"What's happening to me?" Will muttered, before blacking out again.

"Will! Will!" Sam was awakening Will.

"What happened, Will?" Sam asked once Will was fully awake.

"I don't know!!! I blacked out and I had the weirdest dream that I changed into a ghost!" Will exclaimed.

"Uhh… Will you need to look at yourself," Sam said, moving over.

Will looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh my god!" She had the same snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and green hands. "What wrong with me?"

"I don't know," Sam replied, "Do you think you can change back?"

"Maybe," Will replied, thinking on her regular look, and within seconds a flash of light came and Will returned to her normal state.

"What time is it?" Will asked, running her hands through her hair.

"3:00," Sam replied, checking his watch.

"Great. I won't be late for grounding!' Will muttered, picking up her stuff. "See ya later, Sam."

"Later," Sam replied, watching Will leave.

Once Will got home, she saw her grandparents', Maddie and Jack Fenton, car.

"Wonder what's going on," Willa asked aloud.

She entered the living room, and saw a man sitting on the coach. Her parents looked disgusted at him, and her grandfather was yakking away, taking to him.

"Will!" Jack yelled, got up and grabbed his granddaughter's shoulder. "Will, this is Vlad, Vlad this is Will, Danny's youngest child."

"Charmed," Vlad said, with an evil glint in his eye. "Charmed, indeed."


End file.
